Love Hurt
by ChangKyu child
Summary: Kyuhyun menyukai Changmin, namun Changmin terlalu takut untuk menyatakan perasaannya dulu. YAOI CHANGKYU


**Main Pair :**

_**ChangK**__**yu**_

** Warning!:**

**Gaje, Membosankan, typo(S), bahasa ngga baku, tidak sesuai EYD **

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**Let's Play!**

"Hyung.. bisakah kau—"

"Hyung sedang sibuk yunnie.. lain kali saja ne?"

.

.

.

"Hyung aku ingin pergi ke taman bermain.. bisakah—"

"Mianhae Kyunnie chagiya.. Hyung sekarang harus pergi oke?"

.

.

.

"Hyung.. aku sungguh ingin kesana, temani aku besok ne?"

"Maaf sayang~ besok hyung ada janji dengan yeojachingu Hyung.. mianhae sayang.."

DEG!

Sakit teramat sakit yang ku rasakan saat ini. Perlahan Changmin Hyung pergi dari hadapanku. Oh hyung.. tak taukah aku sudah menyukaimu sejak dulu? Tapi kenapa kau selalu melukaiku Hyung? Kau sudah membuat banyak goresan untuk hatiku ini.

.

.

.

"Mmmm Kyunnie.. bisa temani hyung membeli cincin untuk pertunangan Hyung dengan Yoona?"

Apa? Apa yang Changmin Hyung bilang tadi? Pertunangan katanya? Ck! Cho Kyuhyun.. sadarlah kau hanya seorang dongsaeng bagi Changmin Hyung.

"Kyuhyun?"

"A-hh ne Hyung?"

"Jadi menemani Hyung tidak?" Ahahaha lucu sekali Changmin Hyung mempoutkan bibirnya. Sungguh aegyo-mu gagal hyung. Gagal total! Mau menyamai aegyo ku eoh?

"Hmm.. bagaimana ya?"

"Ayolah Kyunniee, Hyung tau kau memiliki selera yang bagus"

"Ahahaha oke Hyung.. aku akan menemanimu.."

.

.

.

Hyung..

Tak taukah engkau? Bahwa aku menyukaimu dari dulu. Selalu menunggumu, mendengarkan semua keluh kesahmu. Hyung tak ingatkah saat kita SMA dulu? Kau selalu menjemputku di depan rumah karena kau takut dengan anjing yang dipelihara _umma_, lucu sekali aku teringat masa itu. Lalu saat kau kecelakaan bebrapa tahun lalu? Dan kau sempat amnesia beberapa saat? Saat itu aku benar benar takut.. takut akan kehilanganmu hyung.. dan saat mengetahui bahwa kau amnesia aku sempat senang.. jahat bukan? Aku senang karena aku berfikir bisa mengalihkan mu untuk menyukaiku.. tapi ternyata tidak, kau mengingat semuanya tak lama kemudian.

.

.

.

Ah.. Hyung.. sebentar lagi kau menikah ne? Chukkae Hyung..

Aku turut senang mendengar hal tersebut, aku harap kau bahagia selalu. Aku rela, aku mengikhlaskanmu Hyung.. walaupun hal tersebut dapat membunuh diriku namun aku rela, aku rela jika kau bahagia dengan Yoona Hyung..

.

.

.

"Changmin-ah.."

"_Ne umma_?"

"Kyuhyun menitipkan surat kepada umma, kau harus membacanya setelah menikah karna acara pernikahan sudah selesai, umma rasa kau dapat membacanya sekarang" _Umma Shim _memberikan surat kepada Changmin

"S-surat apa ini _umma_?"

"_Umma_ tak tahu sayang, tadi pagi Kyuhyun memberikannya kepada _umma_"

_Heyo!_

_Changmin Hyug?_

_Bagaimana acara pernikahanmu? Kau senang Hyung? Hyung.. aku minta maaf karena tadi pagi aku hanya sebentar menghadiri acara pernikahanmu.._

_Hyung.. tau kah kau? Bahwa aku menyukaimu sejak kita SMA dulu.._

**DEG!**

_Aku terlalu pengecut untuk menyatakan perasaanku hyung. Ck! Bahkan ku dengar dulu Yoona-sii yang menyatakan perasaan kepadamu? Mungkin jika dulu aku yang menyatakan perasaanku kepadamu lebih dulu kau akan menyukaiku Hyung? Apa itu mungkin?_

_Ah! Sudahlah Hyung, kau tak perlu memikirkan itu. Aku rela jika kau bahagia~~_

_Hmm aku rasa tidak ada yang ingin ku sampaikan lagi. Hah~ chukkae untuk pernikahanmu hyung.._

_With Love~_

_Kyuhyun_

"Changmin..."

"_U-umma_.."

"_Umma _mendapat kabar, kalau Kyuhyun ditemukan dalam keadaan Kritis di kamarnya tadi sore"

**DEG!**

Changmin menangis.. menangis untuk kesekian kalinya bukankah dulu juga dia menyukai Kyuhyun. Dia hanya takut, takut Kyuhyun tidak menerimanya atau takut kehilangannya eoh?

"_Kyuhyunnieee liat suami istli disebelang, meleka selasi ya? Kyunnie mau menjadi sepelti meleka?" _

"_Ne Hyung! Kyunnie mau! Mau menjadi sepelti meleka" Anak yang disebut Kyunnie tersebut menganggukkan kepalanya antusias._

"_Kalau begitu, nanti kalau sudah besal Kyunnie Menikah dengan Hyung ne?"_

"_Ne Hyung.. Kyunie mau!"_

"_Salanghae Kyuniee~~"_

"_N-naado Salanghae hyung.."_

**FIN**

**Ahaha.. gimana?**

**Jelekkah? Pendek? Cuma iseng sih wkwk**

**Author baru, mohon bimbingannya ne^^**

**Akhir kata **

**REVIEW? Anak baik setelah membaca pasti me-Review^^**


End file.
